


I Couldn't Think Of A Name For This Chapter So This Is It By Fall Out Boy by Panic! At The Disco

by xhangemhighx



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Fluff, M/M, Nico di Angelo is a Cute Dork, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhangemhighx/pseuds/xhangemhighx
Summary: While listening to music on his balcony, Nico meets his neighbor, who's cuter than anticipated.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 34





	I Couldn't Think Of A Name For This Chapter So This Is It By Fall Out Boy by Panic! At The Disco

**Author's Note:**

> Originally one of my oneshots on quotev. I wrote this a long time ago but I kinda like it.

Nico sat on his apartment balcony, leaning back in the uncomfortable chair with his legs on the table. Beside his legs was a small black speaker and his iPhone with unlimited data for only $50per month. The speaker was playing Victorious by Panic! At The Disco and he was singing along.

After "fifty words for murder and I'm every one of them." Nico heard a door open. He saw his neighbor to the left stick his head onto the balcony and smile. It was a boy with tan skin and shaggy blond hair. He looked around Nico's age, 19, 20, or so.

"You have great music taste," He announced.

"Thanks," Nico replied, a little embarrassed that the guy probably caught him singing along. "Glad to see my neighbor won't tell on me for playing my music too loud."

The boy smiled. "Crank it up as high as you want."

He stuck his head back inside and Nico heard the familiar sound of the screen door shutting instead of the glass one. He was still listening to the music, just from inside. Nico smiled and continued playing the Death Of A Bachelor album and getting lost in his thoughts.

***

Nico woke up and flung the covers on his bed off. He opened the curtains in his bedroom, something he rarely ever did. He couldn't see very well since his shades were always shut even though it was incredibly bright outside.

He grabbed a Green Day t-shirt and some black skinny jeans from his closet and put them on. He brushed his hair, knowing it was useless because the tiny curls just kept sticking out. He slipped his wallet and phone into his pocket and walked out of his rented apartment, locking the door behind him. He walked to the small alcove at the end of his floor and stood there, staring at the vending machines and ice makers. Why did Americans care so much about ice? Technically he was one since he'd immigrated to the U.S when he was very young. Still, ice wasn't that good. Just frozen water.

He took $2 out of his wallet, pressed the buttons to select a Poptart, and tried to insert the money. It wouldn't work. He tried it several times, but the machine still wouldn't take it.

"Fuck you vending machine," He said louder than he intended to.

"Cussing at it won't help." A voice behind him said.

Nico spun around and recognized the blond haired boy, his neighbor.

"Then what do you suggest I do, oh great Brendon Urie stan?" Nico questioned.

The boy with the blond hair chuckled. "My name is Will, but Brendon Urie is amazing. A true pan icon, but I guess Billie Joe Armstrong is pretty LGBT too."

Nico remembered he was wearing a Green Day shirt. He smiled at the boy, who clearly supported the LGBT+ community. Finally someone that wouldn't hate him for it.

"I suppose." Nico commented. "If this vending machine ends up broken tomorrow morning, you know who to blame."

Will took two dollars out of his pocket and put in into the machine. It worked, much to Nico's surprise. Will knelt down and grabbed the Poptart.

"How did you do that?!" Nico exclaimed. "These things must have a grudge against me."

Will handed Nico the Poptart. "You don't have to pay me back."

"Thanks," Nico took the Poptart.

He didn't know what to do then. He thought it would be rude if he ate it, but it'd also be rude if he didn't. Then Nico remembered he hadn't told Will his name.

"I'm Nico," He blurted out. "Your not so friendly neighborhood vending machine harasser."

"You're friendly enough." Will reasoned. "Uh, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the game room with me and watch me fail at Pac-Man. Today's Sunday, so I have the day off from college classes."

"Sure," Nico shrugged. "Where do you go to college?"

"Westly School Of Medicine," Will replied. "I'm going to be a doctor."

"Cool," Nico said. "I work at Target and I'm bound to get fired for oversleeping and missing part of my shift. I'd actually like to be an author though. I just don't want to go to college or actually do anything. I barely even have enough money to pay for this apartment."

Nico stopped leaning on the vending machine, eating his Poptart and followed Will to the elevator. They took the elevator down to the second floor and passed the pool and hot tub room that opened up into the outside. There were two guys sitting in the hot tub, neither talking to each other.

"Two bros chilling in a hot tub five feet apart cause they're not gay." They said at the same time.

Will high fived Nico.

"Can I get a waffle?" He asked.

"Can I PLEASE get a waffle?" Nico finished.

They entered the game room. It was a fairly big room, with video games on the walls, a table for board games in the corner, and games like air hockey and ping pong in the center. Will ran over to guitar hero and took a seat on one of the stools.

"I bet I can beat you in medium." He challenged.

"You're on!" Nico accepted.

Will put Guitar Hero: Warriors Of Rock into the Xbox 360. He selected multiplayer battle and chose the song I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance. Nico smiled when he chose that.

"That's one of my favorite songs," He admitted. "MCR is one of my favorite bands. I've played this more times that I can count."

Will smiled. "Don't get your hopes up."

Nico hummed High Hopes From Panic!'s new album for a few seconds. The song began and they played. Not a single note was missed during the solo at the beginning. Then came the powerups. Nico tilted his guitar and used amp overload as soon as Will used whammy. Nico quickly slammed the whammy bar up and down, but he still missed three notes. Will didn't miss a single one.

Nico rushed as the song continued, trying his hardest to not miss anything. He missed a lot of notes when Will hit him with a difficulty up and a double notes powerup at the same time. He was good at guitar hero, but not very good. Clearly not as good as Will, who hadn't missed one note yet as far as Nico could tell. Nico struggled to catch up. When Will hit him with another whammy, it was over.

Nico sighed and looked at the screen showing that he had lost. Will had gotten 100% of the notes correct. Nico had gotten only 73% since he ended up failing.

"Good game," Nico begraded.

"You put up a good fight." Will told him. "Nobody has gotten that far against me before, not even that kid on the 2nd floor who's always playing Metallica songs on her guitar. I've played for a long time, my mom's a singer and she taught me. Her name's Naomi Solace."

Nico stared at Will. "THE Naomi Solace? The famous country singer? Your mom must be awesome."

"She's pretty cool," Will acknowledged. "I can play a couple instruments, but it gets annoying when people always ask me about her or make fun of me for it."

"That makes sense," Nico acquiesced.

The pair continued to play video games and eventually ping pong, which Nico somehow won. When they finally finished, it was a little past one o'clock.

"Do you want to get some lunch with me?" Will asked. "You don't have to, I mean, I already beat you at video games."

"I could eat," Nico declared. "Also, I beat you at ping pong and most of the shooting games."

"True," Will affirmed. "You can't beat my appetite though."

"Another challenge?" Nico questioned, "I won't accept this one. I can't even eat a Big Mac without getting sick. I'm not used to eating a lot, I guess."

"That's troubling. How much do you eat in a day?" Will inquired.

"I usually have some sort of cereal for breakfast and occasional snacks and energy drinks throughout the day." Nico admitted.

"That's really unhealthy," Will insisted.

"I don't really care," Nico shrugged. "I rarely get hungry."

"Come on," Demanded Will. "We're walking to McDonald's."

"Fine," Nico groaned.

The pair walked outside and down the sidewalk to the nearest McDonald's, only a few streets down. They could walk to pretty much anywhere, even the strange Target above the mall where Nico worked. They lived in a true city, with suburbia subtly packed in. They walked down the sidewalks past teenagers, business people, and homeless beggars. Nico looked at them sadly, but he wouldn't give his money away if he had any to give.

They reached the McDonald's. Will opened the door and held it open for Nico.

"What do you want?" Will asked. "I'll order for you."

"A happy meal," Nico decided. "You're never too old."

"Alright," Will said. "Go sit down."

Nico sat down at the closest table. It was a cool table, with circles on it that changed color when you touched them. He laid his feet across the booth. After a few minutes of waiting Will sat down with the tray and handed Nico his happy meal.

"You're such a kid," Will said, talking over the loud people in the table next to them.

"It's delicious," Nico defended, taking a sip of his apple juice.

"Who do you think is the most attractive singer?" Interrogated Will. "For me, it's Brendon Urie. Gerard Way comes close though."

That caught Nico off guard. Will was gay? Well, he could be bi. Nico couldn't believe that his neighbor, the attractive, kind guy was also gay.

"I-I agree." Nico stuttered. "Brendon Urie is a god."

"I can't believe you agree." Will marveled.

"We've just established that we're both gay in a fucking McDonald's." Nico concluded.

"Yep," Will agreed.

"I'm as straight as those round things that go down the steps." Confessed Nico.

"You mean slinkys?" Will guessed.

"Yeah," Nico confirmed.

Will smiled. "So am I."

After eating, they went back to the apartment building. They played in the game room until it was nearly dark. Then they went back to their separate apartments and sat on the balcony. Nico played music on his speaker as they watched the moon and stars come out. Eventually Will got up and stretched.

"I have school tomorrow," Will groaned. "Only a few more days left until summer break. Then there's pride parades, heat, and hanging out in the air conditioned apartment."

"Goodnight Will," Nico yawned. "See you tomorrow night when I blare my music too loud.

"Goodnight Nico." Will ended.

***

It was June first, the first day of pride month and Will's summer break. Nico stood at the cash register in Target. It was almost noon, his lunch break. He was hungry and bored. He kept not paying attention, thinking of Will's laugh and the time he had spent talking to him and listening to music on the balcony the night before.

He was brought to attention when a customer cleared their throat. Nico quickly scanned her items, took the money, and gave her the receipt. The next customer walked up, surprising Nico. Nico smiled at Will, who was placing things on the conveyor belt. There was a pride flag, some toothpaste, and baking ingredients.

"Where are you going to put the flag?" Nico asked.

"I'll probably hang it from the balcony." Will suggested.

"If someone yells at you or tells you to take it down, just remember I told you so." Nico ordered. "Also, are you going to bake something?"

"It's a surprise," Will explained. "I suck at baking though."

"Watch a tutorial," Nico insisted. "Did you really walk all the way to Target to get this stuff?"

"Yeah," Will answered. "And to catch you on your lunch break. I was going to go to the mall, but I think you should come because Hot Topic has some pretty great pride stuff and a sale."

"I would go with you, but I have two hours left after my break." Nico pointed out.

"That's fine." Will replied. "I can go home, hang the flag up, and come back."

"Alright," Nico shrugged. "My lunch break is in a few minutes, so I guess we could get something to eat too."

Will nodded. "I'll sit down in the Starbucks and wait."

Nico continued to work at the cash register until the clock read 12 and nobody else was coming to check out. He let out a long sigh of relief and walked over to Will.

"It's strange seeing you in red and khakis." Will admitted. "You usually just wear black. It looks good though."

Nico blushed. Will had just complimented him. It must have been obvious with his pale skin, so he looked down.

"Thanks," He muttered. "At least it's not as hot as it when I wear black."

"So do you want to go eat?" Will wondered.

"Sure," Nico stated. "There's a bunch of restaurants on the top floor, we can decide there."

Without thinking, Nico offered his hand to Will. Will took it and pulled himself up. Nico realized what he had done and was embarrassed. Still, he was surprised Will took his hand. Maybe he did like him back.

They walked out of Target to the main elevator. It opened after Nico pressed the button. They stepped into the elevator and ascended to the top floor. Will moved to scratch his neck and Nico let go of his hand.

"I'm sorry," He muttered.

Will stared at him. "No, you're welcome to do that anytime. Hold my hand as much as you want."

Nico smiled shyly. "Oh, okay."

They walked out of the elevator and into the large food court. Nico couldn't stop thinking about that awkward but amazing moment. Will's hand was warm and it was a comfort to hold someone's hand, a comfort he hadn't had since he was little with his mother. He liked it, but once was enough for now. Will probably already thought he was weird.

Nico looked around at the fast food places.

"I think I want LaRosa's." He announced.

"Then we'll get LaRosa's." Will assured.

Will ordered four slices of pizza, two for each of them. Nico ate his quickly, not bothering to savor it.

"That's one way to get hiccups," Will stated.

Nico shrugged. "This pizza is good, but nothing compared to Italy."

"Italy?" Will asked between sips of his soda.

"I was born there." Nico informed. "I came to America when I was five or something."

"You don't look completely Italian."" Will noticed.

"I'm at least half Italian." Nico remarked. "My father was white. British or American, I don't know. He left after I was born. Then my mom, sister, and I moved here. My mom was struck by lightning, which doesn't usually kill people but it did. My sister was on a Girl Scout trip and jumped in front of another girl and pushed her out of the way of a car. I was in foster case for a while, but now I'm on my own."

"I'm sorry about your family." Will lamented. "They were probably great people."

"They were." Nico agreed. "But sorry doesn't change anything. They were good, now they're gone. That's life."

Will sighed. "It's probably not best to dwell on that stuff. Let's focus on some happier stuff. How about when you realized you were gay?"

"That's not much happier," Muttered Nico. "I don't exactly know when I knew it for. There was this guy I met once. I was ten, he was a few years older. He knew my sister Bianca. He was a cool guy and I'd hang out with him sometimes. I stopped talking to him and got really mad after Bianca died. Sometime after I met him and before she died, I figured it out. I liked him. I lived in that foster home with him next door for a while. Eventually I was moved to a new home, somewhere in Kentucky I think. I never saw him again."

"Oh, sorry I asked." Will apologized. "I knew when I had a date to a school dance. In 10th grade we all had to go to a stupid dance and have partners. The girls got to choose. A few of them wanted to go with me, but one of them announced it first. I was forced to go. I should have hidden in the bathroom the whole time, but there was free food so I wasn't turning that down. The girl I had to dance with kept trying to drag me over to the corner and kiss me, but I wouldn't let her. It was awkward and I never talked to her again."

"Both our stories suck." Nico remarked. "Being gay is a hard thing in a world full of homophobes. Have you even made friends who are girls since? I never really had friends anyway."

"There's a girl who was in a few classes in med school with me who was cool." Will confessed. "She was smart, liked some strange video game I'd never heard of, and never wanted to be more than friends."

"Sounds nice." Nico approved. "I haven't talked to anyone else besides you since I moved here, and it's been a couple months."

"That's called not being social." Will enlightened. "You should probably be more social."

"I don't just go up to people and chat. I keep to myself." Expressed Nico. "I'm not social and doing that would be awkward. You're a friendly person, I'm not."

"I'm extroverted." Will relayed. "You're introverted I guess."

"What time is it?" Nico asked. "45 minutes seems like a long time but it's not."

Will pulled out his phone. "It's 12:40."

"Oh shit!" Nico exclaimed. "I have to go. I'm not going to be late for my shift."

Will nodded. "I'll go put my groceries away and come back in two hours."

The two hours felt exhausting and slow for Nico. He was bored. He had been ringing up groceries and stuff all day, excluding lunch. He just wished it was 2:45 already, so he could hang out with Will.

Eventually the two hours passed. Nico saw Will walking up to him as he checked out the last customer. Nico smiled after the customer took their bags and left.

"All free," He said.

This time, Will took Nico's hand. Nico smiled and suddenly he didn't feel as tired. It was still a dreamlike state, just a happy one. They rode the elevator rode to the mall.

"You look tired." Will noticed as they were stepping out of the elevator.

"I am." Nico affirmed. "I had to wake up at 8 A.M. for work and I couldn't sleep. I always have trouble sleeping."

"Do you want a 5 Hour Energy shot?" Will asked. "I keep a few in my pocket at all times."

"Yeah, sure." Nico agreed.

He took the bottle from Will, opening it, and drained the contents into his mouth.

"Thanks," He voiced. "I really needed that."

"No problem," Will said. "I wouldn't have used it anyways. I have a bunch of them sitting in my apartment. My mom was given some, so she gave me a bunch. I'll give you a few later."

"Okay," Nico replied. "Where are we going first?"

"Hot Topic." Will answered. "One of the best places on Earth, besides the apartment game room and my bed."

Nico raised an eyebrow at the bed part, but he couldn't blame him. After all, he appreciated the little amount of sleep he got.

"Hot Topic really is great." Nico approved. "I used to buy everything from there, but that was when I actually had some spare money."

"I'll buy you something." Will assured him. "I'd be cruel to make you go in there and stare at things you can't buy."

Nico and Will noticed the buy two get one free shirt sale sign posted beside the door. Will pulled out Hot Cash from his pocket, which would save $15.

"Get any two shirts and other stuff you want." Will ordered once they were inside.

Nico ran over to the band t-shirts and picked out a Panic! At The Disco shirt he'd been wanting forever. It would be a little big, but that was the way he liked his shirts. He walked over to Will, who was browsing the small, already set up pride section. Will pulled out a white shirt with rainbow colors on the front of it.

"The world will see how immensely gay I am." Will announced.

Nico grabbed a black shirt with the pride flag on the front. "Same."

He showed Will the baggy blue P!ATD shirt he was going to get.

"It's not black!" Will exclaimed. "Your inner emo is fading."

"They didn't have my size in a black shirt." Nico informed. "Plus, it looks cool."

"Hand the shirts to me." Will commanded. "I'll go pay for them."

Nico handed Will the shirts and watched him go up to the cash register. Will talked to the cashier, a girl with blonde and blue hair and a couple face piercings. Nico could hear Will talking, but he couldn't tell what he was saying. Then the cashier asked Will something and he talked quieter. Then she handed him the bag and the receipt. Will grabbed the bag and walked back to Nico.

They walked out of Hot Topic and into American Eagle Outfitters. Will ended up buying himself a orange and white shirt and a plain white shirt. He bought Nico a grey and black shirt that caught his eye.

They spent a few hours at the mall. Nico watched Will buy stuff and wrack up his mother's credit card bill. Nico felt spoiled for once. Will was buying him clothes without thinking much about it. It was far different from when he slowly ran out of money and had a hard time getting food.

After a few hours had passed, they took the elevator to the very bottom floor and walked back to the apartment. Will and Nico parted ways at the apartment doors, but they knew they would both be out on the balconies later. Nico put his clothes into his closet and laid down on the couch. He turned on tv and watched the middle of Captain America.

After finishing the movie, Nico went outside. He hooked his phone up to his speaker and began to play some Sleeping With Sirens. After a few songs, Will still hadn't come outside. Maybe he hadn't heard the music. SWS wasn't a very loud or hard band.

Nico played two more songs until Will finally came outside.

"Sorry," Will apologized, wiping his hands on his pants. "I was busy with something."

Nico nodded. "That's fine."

"How do you like the flag?" Will asked.

Nico looked down at the pride flag hanging from the balcony. It was bound to annoy the neighbors. "I think it's amazing."

They continued to talk throughout the night. Nico fell asleep outside. Will smiled as he got up and glanced back at Nico, asleep in the chair.

***

Nico woke up and rubbed his eyes. It was bright and he had no idea where he was. He looked around, seeing a table and his speaker in front of him. Apparently he had fallen asleep on the balcony. He got up and stretched. Then he went inside and changed into a new pair of clothes. He wore the black and grey shirt Will had bought him, black skinny jeans, and white socks.

Nico sat down on his couch, glad that he didn't work on Saturdays. He laid there for a while, lost in his thoughts. Then somebody knocked his door. He opened the door, expecting it to be the landlord kicking him out because he couldn't pay his rent. Instead, Will was at the door, holding something.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Nico opened the door wider. "You always can."

Will set the thing he was carrying on Nico's counter.

"Open it," Will insisted. "It's for you."

Nico carefully lifted the top off. Inside we a dozen cupcakes with rainbow frosting and a message on top. That was why he was bought the baking stuff, Nico figured.

"Will you go out with me?" Nico read out loud. A wide smile lit up his face. "Yes!"

Nico hugged Will and pressed his face into Will's shoulder. "You've done so much for me. I want to do something for you, but I don't know what I could do."

"Just keep being yourself." Will told him. "That's all you have to do."

"That's cheesy." Nico answered.

"So are the cupcakes," Will smirked. "Yet you still liked them."

"You're a cheesy person." Nico told him. "I still like you. Well, more than just like."

"You love me?" Will suggested.

"Yes," Nico replied. "I love you.

***

Will and Nico sat on Nico's balcony. Nico leaned his head on Will's shoulder and nearly fell asleep. The speaker began to play Famous Last Words by MCR, which woke him up. Nico smiled, happy to be sitting on the balcony with Will instead of beside him. Before, they were separated, now they were one. I Write Sins Not Tragedies began playing and both of them sang along.

"I love you,"

"I love you too."


End file.
